1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device for authentication with a service data storing device by using key data and a method and program of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when providing various services using an integrated circuit (IC) card etc., there is a system of the IC card and the authenticating device holding common key data and using the key data for authentication. Such a system stores key data common to a plurality of IC cards for the plurality of IC cards issued by a service provider.
In the above system, therefore, there is a problem that when part of IC cards lost secrecy of the key data stored in the IC cards, security no longer could be maintained for all of the IC cards. Further, as a countermeasure for this, it becomes necessary to replace the key data leaked to the outside by a new key data, but there has the problem of being troublesome.